The Paw Patrol Fires Up
by 23027
Summary: Ever since the death of Ryder, Katie has taken over as Paw Patrol leader. One day however, they come across an unexpected find. As they care for it, they learn about its skills, talents and personality. They even give it a role on the Paw Patrol. As they also learn about its origins and where it came from, will a bond between the find and Katie start to form?
1. This isn't a story, just an introduction

**Hello. I'm back with a new story. From my previous one _When 2 cartoons become 1 big happy family_ , some of you didn't like it, so I deleted it. Plus, I would like to formally apologize to TinyCupcake for the other story which I attempted. Please forgive and let bygones be bygones. I deleted so the Skyerella story is still yours. So this time for my new story, I'm kinda keeping a bit of my theme from the other story. But this time, Katie is the official leader of Paw Patrol 'cause Ryder died in a dramatic rescue, which I'll explain further into it. Also, instead of having Serena and all of her pokemon, I'll just include Braixen. The way they find Braixen will be different too. If you guys have any ideas on how to improve this story or if you have requests for it, leave it in the comments. Please don't hate me because the original stories were only my first attempts. I hope you like this story and again, if you have requests for updating the chapters or ideas for new stories that I can write er type, leave them in the comments. So, in due time, I hope you like _The Paw Patrol Fires Up_. FYI, that's the title for my story. ****_Also, disclaimer, I don't own Paw Patrol or Pokemon XYZ._**


	2. One Search Ends, Another Rescue Begins

A lot has changed over the past 2 months. Captain Turbot now had a brace on his left leg, Mayor Goodway now never goes out onto the bay in any transportation and Katie was now the leader of the Paw Patrol. Reason why? During a rescue to save Captain Turbot and Mayor Goodway and Chickeletta, Ryder was dragged to the bottom of the bay and was eaten by a giant squid. FYI, Zuma saw it, so that's how they knew. Although things have gone almost back to normal, everyone still misses Ryder, especially the pups. But as if he had wanted them to, they left the incident in the past and they've grown stronger than ever. Under their new leader, they've focused more and has worked together like pb and j on bread. One day, the pups were playing down by Alex's treehouse. Marshall and Chase were playing tug of war, Rubble played jump rope with Skye and Alex and Zuma, Katie and Rocky played soccer. After a head butt from Zuma, the ball bounced behind a bush. Rocky and Katie went to get it and what they saw shocked them. Behind the ball, a few feet away, was a weird creature no one has ever seen. Not even Katie could identify it and she was a genius at identifying animals. The creature looked like a fox, but it was bipedal, easily identifying it by seeing its 2 strong legs. Its tail was bushier and furrier than a tail of a regular fox, plus, it had a stick with a red bow in it, probably belonging to the creature. It had three fingers on each hand, with three toes on each foot to match, with the only difference between them is in color. (feet and legs black/hands and arms white.) Speaking of fur, it was furrier than a regular fox usually is, plus it varied with the colors red, yellow and white. Not to mention its 2 big ears also had red fur coming out of it. The creature was unconscious, covered in mud and filth and it looked really injured. When all the pups gathered and saw it, Katie took control and picked her up and rushed her to her pet parlor/clinic. Alex and all the pups, except for Marshall waited outside hoping for good news. 1 hour later, Katie came out and said that the creature should recover nicely. As the pups gathered quietly to see it, they were in awe and shock as it laid there recovering. Aside from it getting cleaned up and brushed, it had a bandage on one of its hands, helping to heal a scratch it had. It also had some medicine a while ago to recover from a poisoning it had a little while back. Everyone tried to figure out what it was, but to no avail, especially after Rubble suggested it was an alien from outer space. A little while after that, Rocky heard the creature stirring as everyone automatically went silent. It opened its red eyes, vision a litle blurry at first, but then going clear. The first thing it saw was the pups and a young girl standing besides them with a warm smile. She was a little hesitant when she saw then, but noticed that they wanted to help. Katie walked towards the creature and said,"Hello. You don't have to fear us. We're only here to help." The pups barked in agreement as they introduced themselves. A little shy, the creature mustered enough courage to chirp hello, but it was in a new language. It said,"Braixen" as its form of hello. Rocky, hearing this, then thought of something and ran to the lookout, returning with a book in his left paw and a weird sphere he picked up from the spot they found the creature in his right paw. Chiming in, he says,"If its what I think it is, that's no ordinary animal." Rubble interrupted with,"I knew it. It's an alien. " Everyone groaned as Rocky continued. "As I was saying, that creature is called a pokemon." With looks of confusion on their faces, including Katie, Rocky continued with," Pokemon are like animals but with powers. Unlike us, pokemon speak in their "name language", meaning they speak by saying their name. They look like animals that we know, but are different looking and, like I said, they contain powers, depending on their type. So, a fire type would know fire type powers and the same rule applies with water, grass, electric, etc. Everyone oohed and aahed as Katie was interested to learning more. Rocky gave Katie the sphere, which he explained was a pokeball. It was sorta like a container to hold the pokemon, which he'll show later. All the pups and Alex looked through the pokemon book to see which one matched the creature. Marshall pointed it out on page 33 the picture of the creature. He said,"The creature is called, uhh, can someone help me pronounce this"? Rocky chiming in with,"It's called Braixen, it's known as the fox pokemon, a fire type. Plus I can tell you, FYI, that Braixen is a she." Katie was impressed as Braixen looked on with wonder, confision and anxiety. Alex cheered as everyone was impressed, but Braixen was nervous around the new faces surrounding her and hid behind one of the dryers. Katie spoke in a calm tone, " It's alright. No one is going to hurt you." As she let her hand out, Braixen placed her bandaged paw in it and stood up, still a bit shaky. As she explained her pups and everyone else in Adventure Bay, Braixen felt calmer about the situation. Rocky then showed the pups, with Katie's assistance and Braixen's permission, how they pokeball worked. Katie touched Braixen's forehead with the ball as she turned red and air light as it went inside and locked. Then, Katie called her out and she came out as a flash of white light and her real body formed from it. Alex was impressed, as well as the rest of the Paw Patrol. As Katie looked at the clock, it was dinnertime and as Alex said bye and went back home everyone went back to the lookout to eat. As the pups ate, Katie, following a recipe Rocky found in his book, made pokemon food for Braixen. As she set the bowl in front of Braixen, a little hesitant at first, tried it and loved it. Just to make sure she was comfortable, Katie sat and ate with Braixen. Soon, nightfall came and everyone was tired. The pups went inside their pup houses with Rocky holding onto Braixen's pokeball as Katie was in her nightgown and getting ready for bed when she saw Braixen sitting on one the bean bags by the elevator. She realized that Braixen was going to need a place to sleep. So, Katie searched and found a sleeping bag and placed it next to hers. Braixen, looking on, soon found out that this was where she would sleep. Both settling in, seeing a nervous look on Braixen's face, Katie told her," Its tough sleeping in a new place, missing your friends huh"? Nodding and holding her stick, which she had next to her, Katie smiled and said, " Its harsh I know. But don't worry, you're safe here, nothing will happen and if something does, we'll face it together." As she petted Braixen behind her ears, Braixen felt calmer and sooner placed her stick down and fell asleep. As the moon shone down, the duo slept peacefully that beautiful night.


	3. Remembering the Past Always Hurts

It was morning in Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol was just starting to wake up. Marshall, however, was still half asleep as he accidentally trips and falls onto Chase and Zuma. After apologizing, they meet up with the rest of the pups, waiting for Katie to wake up. Rocky then went in and woke her up himself. A bit startled, Katie petted Rocky as she got up and said morning to the rest of the Patrol. Just then, their new friend Braixen woke up and chirped morning to everyone. A few minutes later, everyone finished breakfast and were just getting ready to play. Rubble noticed however that Braixen wasn't joining them. She just sat by the swing, looking at the sky with a sad look on her face. Worried, Rubble told Katie about it and she went, with the pups following her, to speak with Braixen. She sat next to her and asked," Is something wrong"? Braixen nodded and started to get teary-eyed. Trying to comfort her, the pups gather for a group hug. Braixen then gathered her courage and told them why she was upset. It was because she misses her friends and family back from where she came from. She's worried that they might be hurt because if an incident that happened before she was knocked out.

 ** _It was a beautiful day in Dedemille Town as Ash and Clemont were having a pokemon battle with Bonnie as referee. Meanwhile, Serena, Pancham, Sylveon and Braixen were practicing for the next showcase. Just then, Team Rocket come by and they capture Ash and Pikachu. They said their motto, FYI IT'S BORING!!!, and then say that they're taking both of them to the boss so Ash and Pikachu would both join Team Rocket and there's nothing they can do to stop them. As Clemont and Bonnie stepped up to try and save them, a ray suddenly blasted them and they both, including Dedenne, turn to stone. Then, Team Rocket faced Serena, but Meowth interrupts and says," Hold on. I know a better fate for the twerpette and her pokemon. Let's put Serena, Pancham and Sylveon in a attack/defense proof dungeon. That way, they'll never escape and they won't get in the way of Jessie's performing dream. She will be the next Kalos Queen, not the twerpette." As James asks about Braixen, Meowth responds with,"With our pokemon, we can destroy her and when she wakes up, we'll be gone with everyone else out of our way. She'll be so hurt, she won't even have the guts to come meddling with us." Agreeing with that plan, Team Rocket call out Gorgeist, Inkay, Seviper, Carevine, Arbok and Wheezing to destroy Braixen. Not going down without a fight, she prepares to battle. Then, Seviper and Arbok poisons her with poison tail and poison sting, Carevine hits and whips her with vine whip and bullet seed, Wheezing blinds Braixen's vision with smokescreen, Gorgeist drains her energy with drain punch and inkay knocks her out cold with tackle. Down and out,Team Rocket calls success and Braixen uses what's left of her energy to watch hopelessly as they fly off with Ash, Pikachu and Serena and her pokemon. Then a hole opened up and started to suck her in. As hard as she tried to avoid it, she then lost consciousness and passed out. As she was knocked out, she fell through the portal and then landed hard behind a bush._**

The next thing she knew, she woke up and saw the Paw Patrol and the rest is history. Everyone was crying as the story ended. Skye quoted,"I knew that it was something bad, but I didn't know it was that bad"! Zuma cried out,"That's a harsh thing to happen to a young dudette like you"! Even Katie was teary-eyed and was only able to muster out,"Now I understand why you were upset." Everyone gathered around Braixen and all gave a mighty big group hug. Braixen thanked them and then hugged Katie, also releasing what's left of her tears. Katie hugged Braixen back and said," I'm so sorry. Look, if there's anything you want to talk about, no matter if its something sad or not, talk to us. We'll be here to help you through this. Remember what I said last night, about you being safe here. Its true because we're here if you ever need someone to talk to. Again, if something happens, we'll get through it together. Right pups"? All the pups howled in agreement. Braixen smiled and hugged those that were around her, showing appreciation for her new friends. Suddenly, a light showed up in the sky with two shiny, beautiful necklaces. It lowered down as it head for them and then, the necklaces went around the necks of Katie and Braixen. Everyone was surprised as Katie and Braixen were schocked. No one knew what they were capable of, but they knew that they would find that out together. As Katie and the pups put their paws in, with Braixen joining them, they cheered," Paw Patrol is on a roll." That meant that this was the beginning of a new mission.


	4. You Learn Something New Everyday

It was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol had a question on their minds. What were Braixen's powers? To answer that, they go to a rock field to see, so Braixen can try it out safely without damaging anyone or any trees since she's a fire type. When they arrive, Katie explained to Braixen that they wanted to know what moves did she know how to use. Braixen then motioned everyone to step back, incase impact is made. First, she grabbed her stick and launched a big line of fire at the rock. Rocky told everyone," That move is called flamethrower." Then, she did it again, but this time, it looked like a weird shaped star. It hit the same rock again as Rocky explained that that move was called fire blast. Then, Braixen put her stick back in her tail and gathered a bit of energy and created a periwinkle colored ball and launched it at the rock again. Rocky said,"That move is called hidden power." Finally, Braixen ran at the rock, with her claws glowing, and scratched it until it broke into pieces. This Marshall called out,"That move is called scratch, right"? Rocky nodded as for he was correct. Everyone applauded as Braixen bowed with pride. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rampaging grizzly bear popped out and headed for the pups. Luckily, they had their equipment and uniforms with them. They quickly changed and tried to calm it down, but to no avail. Then, it grabbed a boulder and threw it at the Paw Patrol. Luckily, they avoided it. Unfortunately, it landed onto Katie's leg and it landed with a crunch, for as the bone in her left leg has broken. The pups gasped and looked with fear as the bear was about to inflict more damage on their leader. Then, out of nowhere, Braixen jumped in front of Katie and used flamethrower to get him out the way. The bear then tried to scratch Braixen, but she dodged and scratched him back. It became a scratch off, but soon, the bear punched Braixen and was about to do the same thing he did to Katie, but Braixen got up and used fire blast at the bear's face. He threw the rock straight up and it landed on his head, knocking him out. The bear soon got up, but ran away in fear. The pups cheered and worked together to get the boulder off Katie's leg. Then, Marshall checked her out and put a cast on her leg, prescribing that it'll be 2 weeks in the cast until that leg is healed. Braixen watched with worry, hoping that she'd be alright. Katie thanked her for fighting off the bear to save her from anymore major damage. Braixen chirped a you're welcome and hugged Katie. Then, their necklaces started to glow bright gold as the pups watched on with awe. Then, an angel figure appeared out of both necklaces. Katie asks them,"Who are you and what were you doing in our necklaces"? The angels smiled at Braixen and Katie and said," We are bonding angels." With looks of confusion on their faces, the angels continued."Bonding angels are angels that help those with a harsh incident in the past bond so they'll be able to stop it. We both know that you too have lost someone dear to you, right"? As Braixen and Katie nodded, the angels said,"Well, we have the ability to help you save them. Even if it means reviving someone." Everyone was excited because the pups and Katie would get to see Ryder again and Braixen would be reunited with Serena and all her friends. The angels then continued with,"however, in order for this to happen, Katie, Braixen, you must develop a strong bond with each other. You already did two thing, you only need 10 more to do and once the orbs are filled, it means your bond is strong and we can work our magic to help you with your wishes or hearts desires." Everyone was surprised and Marshall asked,"What 2 things were done already"? Rocky then remebered, "Katie talked to Braixen yesterday and helped her with telling about her incident, that's the first thing. The second thing is when Braixen stood up to that bear who hurt Katie.She sacrificed herself to save Katie." Everyone agreed as Katie then asks,"How do we strengthen our bond, oh wise and beautiful angels"? The angels say," It can be done in any way. Let me give you a few choices; helping someone with a fear, talking to then when something's up, caring for someone when they're hurt or sick, even self sacrificing yourself to help save your friend, etc. Those are ways to strengthen your bond. Once the orbs are filled, theyll call us and we'll be here to help you." Then, the angels went back into the orbs and it stopped shining. Everyone was in schock as to what they just saw. Marshall interrupted the silence and said," So you two need 10 more bonding acts so we can then save Ryder and all of Braixen's friends. Katie nodded as Braixen chirped in excitement. Katie then, with a bit of assistance, got up and say,"Even though Braixen and I have our own little mission to fulfill, we can't let that interfere with our job, alright? We have to continue being the Paw Patrol and my mini mission with Braixen will be completed, all in due time." As everyone agreed, they knew that now, their missions would now mean more than ever. Soon, they will embark on what's to be their biggest rescue ever in their careers. But for now, they're regular rescues are just fine and they'll be done with grace and dignity. As everyone packed up and got in their trucks, they cheered their motto,"Paw Patrol is on a roll"!!!


	5. A Surprise To Remember

Well, 2 weeks have pasted and Katie finally got her cast removed. The bone in her left leg from the bear incident finally healed. Everyone was glad and Katie was happy she didn't need crutches anymore. Braixen was the happiest of all because she's all better. During the healing process, she cared for Katie, whether it was getting a drink, assisting in walking or anything else, Braixen helped with. Plus, it was another bonding act for them and now, they only have 9 more to do, all in due time. As Katie was getting comfortable walking on two feet again, with Rocky helping, they noticed that Braixen was extra cheery today. Rocky then motioned Katie to wait in the lookout while he went to figure this out. Hiding behind one of the pup houses, he used his knowledge of pokemon language to translate what she was saying. After getting the scoop, he ran back to the lookout and told Katie what he heard. Apparently, tommorrow is her birthday and she loves it when her birthday comes around. The pups, who heard this too, were surprised and Katie was surprised too. Then, she had an idea of throwing a surprise party for Braixen's birthday. Everyone agreed, but Chase had two question."One, how are we going to throw her a surprise party when she's with us a lot"? Katie thought and got an idea to plan a special day out with her. It'll keep her out of their way while they prepare. Then, Chase asked his second question,"where will we throw the party"? The pups all shouted,"At the lookout." After agreeing with that, they started to plan while Rocky played catch with Braixen to keep her out of the lookout. Then, Zuma and Rubble snuck out to hand out invitations to all their friends. When they dropped off Alex's and Mr. Porter's invitations, they asked him to be in charge of the cake. They give him the recipe for the birthday cake that would be for the party. He agrees and thanks the pups as they continue their invitation routes. Skye dropped off two invitations in the jungle for Carlos and Tracker. Zuma and Rubble made their last stop at Jake's Mountain to drop off Jake's and Everest's invitations. Once everything was delivered, Katie started to plan her day out with Braixen, but she had writer's block on ideas. Then, a flyer flew in for an animal showcase and it gave her idea. Braixen loved to dance and twirl her stick, so going to see a show was a great idea. Rocky walked in and suggested that she'd take Braixen to the pet parlor for a spa day. Katie thought that it was an awesone idea. If there was one thing Braixen loved more than performing, it was looking her best. Plus, Katie had the idea of what the spa day would be. Once those ideas were written, she still needed two more. Marshall came in to see how it was coming along and suggested that they play a few games. He also suggested ideas of games to play; tag, hide and seek, simon says and red light green light. Rocky mentioned that during Braixen's stay in Adventure Bay, those were her favorite games to play. Katie loved that idea and she even knew where to play them, in the flower field because it's her favorite place in Adventure Bay so far. Now, she needed one more idea to end it before the party. Skye suggested that they go horse riding at Farmer Al's. Katie liked that idea, plus, it'd be something new for Braixen to try. After planning out the day, Katie gathered all the pups together, seeing if Braixen wasn't around and told them the plan; when she's gone with Braixen, they'll set up the party in the lookout, but they have to make sure they're not seen sneaking around. Then around sunset, Rocky will call Katie to come to the lookout and she'll bring Braixen, but before she arrives, she'll blindfold Braixen and as she arrives, she'll lead her inside and when the lights are turned on, she'll take the blindfold off and everyone will shout Surprise at Braixen. After agreeing, it was bedtime and everyone went to sleep, dreaming about Braixen's reaction to the surprise. Morning came and Braixen woke up with a big smile on her face. Katie sat right next to her with a special plate of pokemon food for her breakfast. Braixen loved it and by the time Katie was changed, the bowl was empty. Katie sat next to her and said,"Guess what? You and I are going to have a special day out today." As Braixen cheered and smiled, Katie told her the plan. "First, I'll take you the pet parlor for a special spa day, just for you. Then, we're going to see an animal showcase because I know you love to dance." Braixen was getting really excited about the day."After that, we're going to Farmer Al's to go horse riding, it's really fun. Then, to end it, we're going to the flower field to play your favorite games." Braixen was jumping up and down with so much excitement that she could barely contain herself. After relaxing and catching her breath, Katie grabbed her bag, Braixen's pokeball and they headed to their first stop, the pet parlor on the ATV. As they were heading out, Katie turned to Rocky and winked, meaning that Operation Birthday Surprise was a go. At the pet parlor, the spa treatment had everything Braixen loved. She had a warm bath, a blow-dry and brushing, she even had a pet friendly mask and got her claws painted her favorite color, red. She thanked Katie and as they headed back to the ATV for their next stop, Katie looked and motioned Alex and his friend to hide the balloons and themselves. Then, she hopped on the ATV and off to the showcase they were. Meanwhile, at the lookout, the pups gathered all the supplies they would need to make Braixen's present and put it by the beanbags. Alex and his friend arrived with the ballons and Rocky used his claw to grab a balloon and put it where it is. At the showcase, Braixen was loving the show that was happening. The animals were dancing and impressing the crowd. Braixen loved it the most when the seal did a double decker triple front flip with a tail split at the end. Once the showcase ended, Katie and Braixen headed to Farmer Al's for the horse riding. Braixen watched as Katie got on her horse and copied what she did when she got onto her horse. It felt different at first, but when Braixen started to ride, she loved it. They jumped over hurdles and Katie and Braixen were having a blast. Braixen was having so much fun, riding at great speed, feeling the wind blow through her fur, it was lovely. After finishing and grabbing some lunch, Katie and Braixen thanked Farmer Al and went to their last stop. At the lookout, Mr.Porter arrived with the cake and everyone else came and put their presents where they were. Everything was almost complete, all the pups had to do was to finish and hang up the birthday banner, which was their present for Braixen. At the flower fields, Katie and Braixen were having so much fun. They played tag, which Braixen won a lot since she was fast, hide and seek, which was funny whenever Katie found Braixen. It was a bit easy since the tip of her ears and the tip of her tail stuck out. In simon says, it was funny to watch those two trying to copy whatever they did. Whenever one of them fell or did something without that person saying simon says, they break down in laughter. Then, in red light, green light, they were laughing so much, hoping not to move and make it. As the sun started to set, Braixen hugged Katie and thanked her for the wonderous day out. Petting the fur on Braixen's head, Katie smiled and said, "you're welcome." Then, Rocky called Katie, which meant it was time for the party. Braixen and Katie hopped onto the ATV and rode back to the lookout. As they were halfay there, Katie had Braixen put on the blindfold, though Braixen was confused why she had to do it. Once the arrived to the lookout and parked the ATV, Katie led Braixen inside and motioned someone to turn on the lights. Then she told Braixen to take her blindfold off and as she did, everyone shouted,"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAIXEN!" Braixen was so surprised to see all her friends from Adventure Bay gathered here, she didn't even know what was happening. Rocky chimed in to say,"Do you like it? We found out it was your birthday, so we planned this surprise party for you. It was all Katie's idea." Braixen looked at Katie and had the biggest smile on her face ever. She ran and hugged Katie as everyone gathered for the hug too. Then, Marshall yelled,"What are standing around here for? Let's get this party started"! As **Till The World Ends by Britney Spears** plays, **FYI, I don't own this song** , everyone danced, sang and had so much fun. Braixen opened the presents everyone got her. The pups' gift for her was the big banner that they worked on. Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al both worked together and got her one plush horse to remind her of the horse ride from today. Mr. Porter's present was the birthday cake he made and Alex got her a remote controlled race car and track. Mayor Goodway and Chickeletta got Braixen an Adventure Bay sweatshirt. Captain Turbot got ger a captain's hat and Wally gave her an old walrus's tusk that was made into a necklace. Finally, Katie was the last to give her gift. Inside was a jacket that looked like Ryder's when he was leader. With that in mind, Katie announced," My gift for you is that you are now given an official role on the Paw Patrol. You will be the search and rescue member. Plus, you'll also double as the leader's assistant too." Along with the jacket, was a pup pack the size of a backpack. On the jacket was a puptag that had a binocular and grappling hook symbol in the middle. Braixen looked at the gift, looked at Katie and started to cry as she ran to hug Katie again to thank her for the gift. It was the best gift she has ever received. Everyone was surprised as to how she was able to make something as awesome as that. Braixen thanked everyone for their gifts as Mr. Porter rolled in with the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to Braixen as she blew out the candles. The cake itself was delicious as everyone enjoyed it, with Braixen loving it the most. When everyone left after the party, the pups cleaned up and put all of Braixen's presents in a special corner for her. Speaking of Braixen, she came down the elevator with her new jacket and pup pack, trying it on. Everyone loved it and it was all a perfect fit. Then, Katie and Braixen's necklaces glowed and a golden 8 showed from both necklaces and then, it disappeared. That meant that another bonding act was done, so there's now 8 left to do. Braixen thanked everyone for throwing the party for her. Everyone said welcome and hugged Braixen again. She put her jacket and pup pack with the rest of her presents and smiled. Soon, it was time to get ready for bed and as the pups headed to their pup houses, Katie turned to the elevator to find a smiling Braixen already fallen fast asleep. She carried her to her sleeping bag, put her stick next to her, petted her head and whispered good night. Today was Braixen's best day in Adventure Bay ever.


	6. A First Time For a First Furcut

**Hello guys. If you are enjoying this story or you have an idea on how to improve it, please leave it in the reviews below. Pretty soon, I'll do a two parter once the bonding orbs on this story are full. Until then, keep reading.**

It was perfect weather day in Adventure Bay. The sun was shining, the birds sang with joy and we find the Paw Patrol enjoying breakfast. They were excited because today was their day off. Once they finished, they all rushed to do their day off activities. Chase and Skye are playing jump rope and Zuma and Rubble were doing a pup pup boogie tournament that they both made up. Meanwhile, Rocky and Marshall were watching Apollo the super dog as Katie came into the lookout. She noticed that Braixen never woke up. She taps her on the shoulder and Braixen woke up, only to see Katie, Marshall and Rocky with surprised faces. As Rocky went to get Braixen's breakfast, Marshall and Katie sat next to her, trying to tell her what they saw. Rocky came down and gave Braixen her bowl of pokemon food. As she ate, Katie mustered some courage to say,"Morning Braixen. I don't mean to surprise you with this question, but, when was the last time you looked in a mirror"? As Braixen finished and gave Katie her bowl, she walked to the nearest mirror she could find and what she saw surprised her as much as it did to the others. She noticed that her fur has grown really, really long, longer than it usually is. Marshall then tells Rocky, hoping that Braixen didn't hear," Someone's having a bad fur day." Rocky and Katie groaned at the pun as Rocky replied with,"Too soon Marshall. Too soon." Braixen was surprised and a bit upset, knowing that she always loved to look her best, and this was no exception. She tapped Katie's shoulder, trying to tell her to help her with her fur faux pas. Katie smiled and told Braixen,"I'll give it my best shot, especially since this is my first time grooming a pokemon." She then takes Braixen to the pet parlor, with Rocky and Marshall following her, in case she needed assistance. As Katie examined the situation, Braixen had a look of nervousness and confusion, as to how was her bonding friend was going to fix this. Katie then turned to Braixen and spoke,"The only way to get this under control is if I cut your fur short." Braixen flinched in fear after hearing that and ran right out of the parlor at lightning speed. Katie, Rocky and Marshall then ran out and splitted up, hoping to cover more ground. Katie looked for Braixen in town, but to no avail. Marshall checked the beach and coastline, but she wasn't there either. Rocky looked in and around the lookout for Braixen. He was about to give up when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He tiptoed and looked and found Braixen cowering in fear. He tapped her on the shoulder to let her know. She jumped and landed a few feet away from him. As he tried to get close to talk to her, Braixen backed up and soon ran till she was out of sight again. Braixen ran into town and then saw Alex's treehouse and climbed up and locked to door so no one else would come in. Katie kept searching until she heard the sound of scratching on wood. Rocky and Marshall met up with her and they heard the sound too. Katie tried to climb up and get inside, but the door was locked. She then had the pups climb on top of each other to see who was inside. Rocky got Marshall on top of him and Marshall looked through the window and saw Braixen sitting in a corner. He alerted Katie and had Marshall go get his firetruck. He arrived with it and activated the ladder. Braixen heard all this and was heading for the door, but knew that Rocky and Marshall would see her if she unlocked it and tried to escape. She knew she was trapped. As the ladder reached the edge, Katie started to climb it. Braixen then heard who was climbing up and although she was scared, she didn't try to run. Katie soon reached the window and jumped inside and saw Braixen cowering in fear and shaking like she was really shy. Katie, looking at her, then had a comforting smile on her face. She sat next to Braixen, who stopped cowering, but was still shaky. In a calm tone, Katie said to Braixen,"Is there something you want to tell me"? Braixen nodded as she suddenly felt calmer, but was still scared. Katie continued,"Is this your first time"? Braixen nodded again as she then had a look of embarrasment. Katie petted her head and said," There's nothing to be embarrassed about, but I can tell that you're scared. You don't have to worry about it. There always comes a time when this has to happen. Many get nervous or scared for their first time too." Braixen looked calmer and wasn't shaky anymore. Katie then said, "Trust me. Even the pups had to go through their first grooming too. Why don't we come down and the pups will tell you their experiences, ok"? A bit hesitant at first, but then, she unlocked the door as they both climbed back down to the ground. They then found a bench to sit as Rocky and Marshall told Braixen their first grooming stories. Marshall said,"My first time, like you, I was scared too. I even tried to hide, but then, when I went through it, it wasn't scary at all. In fact, it tickled a bit." Braixen, hearing Marshall's story, started to feel better. Rocky then chimed in with,"My story was a lot like Marshall's, with the same outcome too. I was scared and then when I went through it, it wasn't scary at all. It even tickled." Braixen then had a smile on her face, meaning that she was feeling better. As the pups were glad that she wasn't as scared as she was before, Katie then started to tell her story."I'm not gonna lie. This is quite embarrassing, but, like you, I was scared too when I had to go through my first haircut. But then, when it happened, I wasn't nervous after that because it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." Braixen then felt a lot calmer and wasn't scared anymore, though she was still a tinge nervous. Rocky then jumped onto the bench and said,"Sometimes, asking questions can help too. Ask away and I'll be here to translate." Braixen smiled and chirped her questions. The first one, she asked Marshall, and it was an obvious one, did it hurt? Marshall replied with,"Not at all. In fact, sometimes, it tickles." Braixen then asked Rocky if it will happen again. Rocky smiled and said," in the future, it will have to happen again. However, if you go through this one, you'll know what its like so the ones in the future won't scare you." Pleased with her answers, she then asked Katie her biggest question yet, will her fur grow back? Katie smiles and says," It will as time goes by. You see, hair and fur is always growing, no matter what we do. That's why the pups get groomed every once in a while and why I go for a haircut every once in a while too. It may not look like it, but in time, you'll see it grow longer." Also, remember back in the parlor when I said that I need to cut you fur short? I didn't mean all of it was going to come off. I just meant that I would trim it so your coat would be shorter. I know very well never to cut all of it off." Braixen smiled as to all her questions got answers and now she was comfortable with getting her first furcut. She hugged Katie, Rocky and Marshall and took a quick deep breath, meaning that she was ready. Everyone smiled as to now, it can finally happen. As the sun started to set, Rocky and Marshall were waiting with the rest of the pups in hoping for a good outcome. Skye was excited to see Braixen's fur now that it was to be shorter. As the pups were anticipating, Katie arrived and said,"It was a bit tricky since it was first time grooming a pokemon. However, it turned out perfect. Don't believe me? Well then, ask Braixen yourself," as she stepped out onto the side as Braixen walked and displayed. Everyone was impressed and amazed at how cool Braixen looked now that her fur was shorter. She looked just like a normal Braixen should. She hugged Katie, Rocky and Marshall and thanked them for helping her through her first furcut. She then hugged Katie again and thanked her for helping her to feel less scared. Katie smiled and said you're welcome and then, the necklaces glowed and a big golden 7 appeared from both of the orbs and then disappeared without a trace. Marshall then said," The 7 means that you 2 need 7 more bonding acts to go, right"? They both nodded in agreement. Pretty soon, nightfall came and everyone was pretty tuckered. Before going to sleep, Rocky stopped by to see Braixen, hoping that she'd tell him how her furcut went earlier. She smiled and told him that it was like he and Marshall said, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, when Katie was brushing her, it tickled her. She then told him about when Katie cut her fur. She was a little uneasy about it at first, but then remembered what they told her and she felt brave again. She enjoyed it a lot, especially when Katie ran the comb through her fur. She liked the feeling of it, straightening her fur in a relaxing way. It soothed her into a calm state as the furcut progressed. Soon, it was done before she knew it and she loved the way she looked. Katie even quoted that she looked like a regular Braixen again. That was about it and Rocky smiled, knowing that her fear became something she now loves. As Katie came down in her pj's, she petted Rocky and said goodnight. He said goodnight back before going to his puphouse. As Katie and Braixen snuggled into their sleeping bags, Braixen put her stick by her side and put her hand in Katie's as a way of telling her thanks. But before Katie could return it, Braixen fell fast asleep. Petting the fur on Braixen's head, Katie smiled and whispered a good night as she soon was fast asleep.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, any ideas on how to improve this or ideas for new stories in the future, leave it in the reviews box. Ill be trying to update as soon as I can. Write to you soon.**


	7. Braixen's First Rescue Mission Fires Up

It was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. We find Rocky and Katie working on a new vehicle for Braixen since she now has a role on the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile, the other pups were sprucing up or checking out their vehicles. Chase was doing an oil check, Rubble was tightening screws on his bulldozer's wheel and tracks, Zuma was putting air in his inflatable buoy on his truck, Skye was adjusting her propellers and Marshall was washing his truck. Braixen walked over to him and asked if he needed any help and as Marshall looked up, he accidentally sprayed her with water from his water cannons. He quickly apologized and Braixen smiled and chuckled a bit as she shook the water out of her fur. Then, Katie called her over as well as the rest of the pups too. She and Rocky then displayed the new search and rescue vehicle for her and it looked amazing. It was a transforming truck, which meant that it can transform into any other vehicle depending on the rescue stipulation. It had a crane/fishing line/winch joint sticking from the back. The back half resembled a bit like an ambulance, which was perfect for transporting sick or injured animals and people. The front half had horns and sirens like a police car, a big siren like on a fire truck or ambulance, and a special vent that could collect scents, which was perfect for following scents to track stuff down. It also had two satellite dishes on the sides that could collect sounds better than any ear could hear. In the driver's seat, there was a pad that had buttons for any time transforming is needed. There was also a medical corner in the back, so any hurt animals or people could be treated there. Finally, the tires had special gripping exterior and the ability to transform as well as the vehicle itself. On the symmetry sides, there was a special section on each side that contained robotic hands, claws, drills of all sizes and suction cups for climbing up steep hills and ledges. The colors were the same colors as the ATV, red, white and blue with hints of black on the wheels. It was an amazing site and Braixen loved it. She thanked Katie and gave her a big hug as the necklaces started to glow and a big 6 showed up and then disappeared. Now, there was only 6 bonding acts left to do, all in due time. The rest of the morning, Katie showed Braixen how to work the vehicle and what her new pup pack, or in this case pokemon pack, could do too. Meanwhile, Mayor Goodway was just walking around in the forest when she saw a great big fire burning right in front if her. She screamed and Chickeletta just jumped out of the purse and ran into the forest, leaving Mayor Goodway worried. She immediately grabbed her phone and called the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile, Katie just showed Braixen how to work her crane/fishing line/winch joint when her phone rang. As she answered, Mayor Goodway told her about the situation and Katie calmed her down and told her that they'd be there in a flash. She then said Ryder's old catchphrase,"No job is too big. No pup is too small." She hunged up and alerted the pups to come to the lookout as they shouted,"Katie needs us" as Rubble then said afterwards,"That's something I thought I'd never say." As the pups ran to the elevator, Marshall trips like usual and then rolls into Braixen and knocking down the other pups in the elevator. Shaking her head, she looks at Marshall and he says,"Don't worry. It happens a lot. You'll get used to it," with that, everyone starts laughing, including Braixen. Soon, they reach the top as they're dressed in their uniforms and pup packs. They then file in order with Braixen standing next to Marshall as Chase says,"Paw Patrol ready for action Katie ma'am." He then quickly remarks,"That's a sentence I thought I'd never say." Then Katie explains the fire emergency and the problem with Chickeletta. She then started to pick members that would help her during the rescue. She picks Marshall, so he can use his hose and water cannons and Zuma so he can use his new water cannons and water gun to try and put out the fire. Marshall says his catchphrase, "I'm fired up," as Zuma says his,"Let's dive in." She then picks Rubble so he can clear up the debris afterwards as he calls out,"Rubble on the double." Katie picks Chase so he can keep the people near the firest away from the dangerous situation and Skye to look for Chickeletta in the air and to pick up any other animals that might be injured so they can be treated later. They then say their catchphrases,"Chase is on the case," and,"Let's take to the sky." She finally calls Braixen, as she is surprised to be called. Katie explained to Braixen that she was going into the fire with Rocky and her to look for Chickeletta and to help out any one else if needed. Braixen thought about it and then chirped out, **this is the translated form** ," Time to work with style and grace," knowing that it would need a bit of work. As Katie called out,"Paw Patrol is on a roll," she slides down the pole with Rocky as everyone slides down to their vehicles. Soon everyone was in and driving or flying off to the forest to stop the fire and save Chickeletta. When they arrived, Chase blocked the area for the people's safety as they watched what was going on. Meanwhile, Marshall and Zuma had their water cannon and hoses out as they started to spray at the fire. Skye soared in the air in her helicopter as she went to look for any animals that were injured and for Chickeletta. Rocky, Katie and suited up in special fire proof suits and masks that came with special oxygen tanks. They gave a mask and oxygen tank to Braixen so she can breathe while in the fire. Then, they started to walk into the fire in search of the missing chicken. They looked and searched carefully and Braixen then ordered her special scent hose from her pup pack and it turned on and started to collect different scent from the air, hoping that it would pick up Chickeletta's scent so they could follow it and find her. It picked up flowers scents, smoke, burning wood scents and finally, it picked up a chicken scent. They followed it and found Chickeletta in an area that hasn't caught on fire yet. Katie walked and soon grabbed Chickeletta in time. She then notioned Skye as she flew by and picked up Chickeletta and brought her back to the Mayor safe and sound. Before leaving to drop off Chickeletta, she tells Katie that all the animals evacuated before the fire began so everyone was already alright. Then, a huge tree branch broke and landed on Rocky. He yelped and Braixen then ordered her new steel grabber arm from her pup pack to pick it up. Rocky was ok with nothing broken thankfully. Then, the fire started to go down as the water from the cannon and hoses was now more visible than the fire itself, with the exception of the smoke. Although the fire was now out, Rocky and Katie still kept their fire suits on and they also, along with Braixen, kept on their masks and oxygen tanks. As the trio started to walk back carefully, three trees that were burned started to fall and head towards Katie and Rocky. Braixen saw this and then pushed them both out of the way as she took the hit from the trees for herself. Katie saw this and started to call her name as did Rocky. Then one of the trees started to move and Braixen's steel grabber showed up to their vision and cleared the trees away from her. Katie and Rocky ran to her to thank her and noticed she didn't look too good. Her fur was covered in soot and ash and she was coughing a lot like she couldn't catch her breath. Katie then noticed that her mask broke and the oxygen tank broke too. That meant that she inhaled some of the smoke and carbon dioxide from the ashes. Wanting to help her after she save them, she grabbed her arm, put it over her shoulders and helped her walk back safely to where they were greeted with cheers and thank yous by Mayor Goodway. While Rubble cleared the debris, Katie checked out Braixen to see if she maintained any more injuries. She got a helping dose of oxygen from a new oxygen tank and mask to clear out the smoke in her lungs and was desperatley needing a bath, but other than that, she was ok. The one thing that didnt break from the tree fall and crash was her necklace, which was a good thing. After finally getting a fresh breath of air and getting the ok from Katie, she then jumped into her vehicle and activated her new crane/ fishing line/winch joint. She pressed a button that turned it into crane mode and used it to help clear the dead trees from the path and assisted Rubble with the debris clearing with her crane too. After everything was cleared, Mayor Goodway thanked tha Paw Patrol again and Katie replied with,"No problem. Whenever to need us, just yelp, or cluck, for help" When they left and got back to the lookout, Katie got cleaned up and changed and then gave Rocky and Braixen a bath, with Braixen taking the longest time. Once that was done, everyone had dinner, since a rescue that big gave them quite an appetitie. Braixen was happily munching on her dinner when Katie and Rocky walked and sat next to her. Katie then spoke," Thank you Braixen. If it weren't for you, Rocky and could've been hurt badly. That was very brave. I'm just surprised that you took the hit for yourself when it could have been Rocky or me." Rocky then chimed in with,"I have to ask, why"? Braixen then chirped out that it was because she couldn't let her friends be hurt, no matter the circumstances." They smiled and Katie then said,"I wanted to do this back at the forest, but you were covered in soot and ash. Now that you got cleaned up, I can finally do it." She then gave Braixen a big hug, the same kind of hug Braixen gave her earlier. Rocky joined into the hug to thank her too as Braixen was the happiest of the three. Then, Katie and Braixen's necklaces glowed again and this time, a 3 showed up and then disappeared without a trace. Rocky then said,"Doesn't that mean that you now have three bonding acts left"? Braixen and Katie nodded as Rocky was surprised as to how did it happened. Like she could read his mind, Katie spoke out,"The first one was when Braixen sacrificed herself to protect the two of us. The second thing was when I helped her walk back safely to the open again." Rocky, realizing it then called out,"The last thing was you thanking her for the rescue and for the brave act she did." As they agreed, Braixen hugged them again as she was lucky to have great friends caring for her. She knew that it'd be a matter of time before she gets to see Serena and all of her other friends again, but for now, she gets to enjoy the friends and adventures that she has right here in Adventure Bay.


	8. Till the End, Paw Patrol Defends Part 1

It was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. Today, the Paw Patrol is hanging out at the beach, enjoying the sun and having some summertime fun. How they are enjoying this day, let's find out. Rubble is working on beautiful sand sculptures, Zuma and Skye are surfing the ocean waves and the rest are playing a game of volleyball. The two teams were Rocky and Marshall vs Katie and Braixen. Chase was being referee for the game. It was tied and Katie was about to serve when Chase noticed a hot air balloon that looked like a cat was soaring in the sky. Braixen notices it and then tries to hide behind Katie, hoping the people inside wouldn't notice her. Rocky asks her what was up and she explained to everyone that the balloon belonged to Team Rocket, the people who took her friends away before she came here. Everyone was shocked and angry as well when they heard this. Katie then decided that they'll face them head on. It would be so they know not to mess with her again or with them. To compete pokemon against pokemon, the pups would get help from a new invention Katie made for the pups, just for a time like this. They were called Pokemon Collars, which were collars that gave them pokemon powers of all types. The pups loved them and tested them out a bit before they were ready to fight. Then, they went closer to the balloon as Marshall shouted,"Hey punks. Turn around and fight like real people," to get their attention. Team Rocket turned and saw the pups, Katie and Braixen standing tall. Meowth pointed out,"What? How in the world is Braixen still standing after the beatdown from our pokemon"? Jessie, with a look of ignorance, then said,"Whatever. Let's just beat her and the rest of the twerpy gang up with our pokemon like before." James agreed and then said,"Yes and don't you dare call us punks." Marshall then sniled and responded with,"I know you are, but what am I"? Rocky then said,"Burn," as he high pawed Marshall. Then, Team Rocket begin to say their boring motto," Prepare for trouble twerpettes and dogs. For we are powerful while you are lazy like logs. To protect the world," as Katie interrupts with,"And no one cares," as the pups responded with a lot of ohs for that was a great burn. Jessie was really furious as she called out Gorgeist, Arbok and Seviper. James followed with Inkay, Carevine and Wheezing and Meiwth prepares his dreadful fury swipes. The pups position themselves to fight along side with Braixen as the fight begins. Wheezing is knocked out instantly as Chase hit him with a powerful hammer arm, or should I say, hammer paw attack. Inkay tries to use tackle as revenge, but is beaten by Skye when he's attacked with shadow claw. Gorgeist goes in with a drain punch, but misses and is defeated when Rubble lands a hypnosis and energy ball attack. Arbok and Seviper goes with poison tail and poison sting, but is defeated by Marshall, Zuma and Rocky as they land three guillotine attacks each on them. Carevine trues to use vine whip on Braixen, but this time misses and is defeated when Braixen launches an extra powerful flamethrower as revenge from before. Meowth then tries to hurt her with fury swipes, only for his claws to be caught by Katie surprisingly. Then, she spun him till he was dizzy and then knocks him out cold with a punch as he lands back in the balloon. As they called everyone back, Braixen was extra furious with Team Rocket as she jumped and hit Jessie and James with a special new move, Aerial Ace. **FYI she still remembers the other four moves that she learned. Usually, a pokemon would know up to four moves and when a new one is learned, they forget an old one. In Braixen's case, she will be able to know up to six moves**. It lands perfectly as James and Jessie are knocked out cold as their balloon lands carefullyBrauxen was very satisfied with herself, for she got some of the revenge she wanted against them. Then, Katie got an idea as everyone ran to the lookout. They got their uniforms on as Katie came out with her ATV. thisShe then quickly fixed the uniforms up so they'd be immune to all the attacks the Pokemon Collars release when they are used. Then, with their uniforms and pup packs plus the ATV, they climbed into the balloon, clearing all the knocked out pokemon and using their GPS system to find their hideout as they fly off to rescue Braixen's friends. During the flight, Katie and Braixen's necklaces glowed and a 2 showed up, which meant that two more acts would be needed to complete the orbs. **In case you were wondering, the bonding act that got the 2 was when Katie protected Braixen from Meowth's fury swipes**. Pretty soon, they arrive at a tall and old building. All the pups still had their Pokemon Collars on, but they put their pup tags on it. They carefully walked and looked around, trying to find a secret entrance. Then, Chase found an airway vent path that they all could use to climb and search in without getting caught hopefully. Braixen went in first, so can lead and use her keen sense of smell and hearing to look for her friends, as everyone else followed her. In their minds, especially Braixen's, they were hoping that everything would turn out alright and everyone turns out safe in the end.

 **Hey guys. So this chapter was a little shorter than the others are. However, its the two parter I told you guys about. Its getting so goid, who knows? It might become a three paryer if O have to. How do you think it'll turn out? Will they save Serena, her pokemon and everyone else? Or will they be captured and caught in deep, deep trouble? Will Braixen and Katie finish their bond mission? Will Team Rocket succeed with their mission and what is it anyways? If you have any ideas on how it should turn out, please leave it in the comments below. It would mean so much to get great ideas from you. Find out how it all ends** **when part 2 of this adventure is released as the journey continues.**


	9. Till the End Paw Patrol Defends Part 2

**Hey guys. So I decided to just stick with doing a two parter. Anyhow, pretty soon, this story is going to end. However, I won't be done because I'm already planning a new story. It'll be a Paw Patrol/Pokemon crossover like this one and it'll have Katie and Rocky, but this time, they venture as pokemon trainers. They'll be in the Kalos region with Ash and all his friends. They'll earn badges and even compete in the Kalos league. How it'll all turn out, you read soon when I release it. For now, enjoy part two of this thrilling rescue.**

Last time on "The Paw Patrol Fires Up", the Paw Patrol defeated Jessie, James and Meowth who suddenly showed up. After that, they prepped and got into their balloon and soared to their hideout and went inside, looking to rescue Braixen's friends. Once they climbed through the vents and found an empty room to silently talk, they came up with a plan. Chase, Skye and Rubble would look for Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne and free them from being statues. Zuma and Marshall would look for Ash and Pikachu and free them from the boss's evil grip. Rocky, Katie and Braixen would go look for Serena, Pancham and Sylveon. They would have their pup tags on as comminucation for each other. Plus, if anyone tried to stop them, they would attack with help from the Pokemon Collars. Once everything was set up, they broke and snuck around to find the friends. **Let's first see how Chase, Skye and Rubble do**. As they looked and aniffed, they finally found the statued kids being guarded by two Team Rocket men. Chase and Rubble knocked them out fast with poison jab, hypnosis, stun spore and sleeping powder. Then, they ran in and tried to figure out how to free them. Skye pointed out," This kind of rock they're statued in can easily wash off with water. We can't use water pulse or other attacks like that or it break them." Chase then had the idea to use rain dance so it'd rain on them. Rubble called a rain dance as it poured in the room, luckily not flooding it. Soon, the rock wore away and what was left was two kids and a pokemon on the little girl's head. Clemont was surprised and as he put away the pokeball he had in his hand, Chase explained what happened. Bonnie was listening too, but was also enjoying petting Skye and Rubble. It was common considering they never seen dogs before. After that, Clemont said,"Thank you pups so saving us. But, what about Ash, Serena and all their pokemon"? Skye reassured them that they were being rescued too. Then, the three pups ran out of the room with them, leading to where everyone would meet up. **Clemont, Bonnie and all their pokemon are safe, but how about Ash and Pikachu? Let's find out shall we**? Marshall and Zuma looked while dodging and hiding from people they saw. They finally found the boss's office. The man's name was Giovanni and he looked like a very evil buisnessman. There in electric handcuffs and shackles was Ash and in the mud shot cage was Pikachu. Next to the boss was his pokemon, Persian. He chuckled and then spoke,"I'm glad you enjoyed your days in the torture cage for today, you two will join Team Rocket on our quest to rule over the Kalos region. So, you ready to join"? Ash was mad and shouted out,"No matter what I'll never join you." Pikachu yelled the same thing in reply. Giovanni just shrugged and ordered his assistant to dule out their punishment. Ash was electrocuted while Pikachu was hit with very effective mud shots, since electric types are weak against ground types. Marshall and Zuma then decided it was time for action. Zuma called out from the hallway,"Hey punk. Where did you learn that? Baby Bad Guy Academy"? Giovanni just frowned and gritted his teeth as he yelled,"Who's there? Show up and face me like a man." Then, the two pups walked in as to everyone's surprise. Giovanni then laughed qnd said in a menacing tone,"You think you pipsqueaks could stop me"? He then ordered his assistant to stop them. However, before she could release a pokemon, Zuma used sludge wave and poisoned her so bad, she fainted. Giovanni wasn't happy and called his Persian to use shadow claw, but was intercepted by Marshall's shadow claw. Then, Zuma used aattract and attracted Persian's heart. Then Marshall used Psybeam on the dark type, followed by Zuma using volt tackle, defeating the Persian. Giovanni was furious and as he got up from his desk, he was face to face with Zuma's iron tail. Dazing him, Marshall used poison jab and poisoned him. Finally, they both combined two power up punches and knocked Giovanni out cold. Once he was defeated, they both used iron tail and broke Ash and Pikachu free from the torment inventions. After a quick hug from Ash to Pikachu, they petted Marshall and Zuma and thanked them for freeing them. Then, Marshall had the greatest idea. He went to Giovanni's desk, grabbed his mic and said in his lifelike Giovanni voice that sounded just like him,"Attention all Team Rocket members. Team Rocket is no more. We are disbanded. Please turn all of yourselves in to Officer Jenny. I'll join with you guys later. Following the instructions surprisingly, all the employees and member went to Officer Jenny and turned themselves in. Giovanni and his assistant were brought in by someone with a wheelbarrow. Once that was settled, Marshall and Zuma led Ash and Pikachu to where everyone was meeting up. **Well, Ash and Pikachu are free finally. All we need now is Serena and her pokemon. How will that turn out? Let's go see**. Rocky, Katie and Braixen looked and hid to find Serena. Earlier, Katie saved Braixen when she was about to fall into a cauldron of poisonous, hot lava. That was another bonding act so now one more was needed. Now, however is not a good time, but soon. Meanwhile, the trio entered an empty room with only a weird light emitting box, wait what? That wasn't an ordinary box, Rocky realized that it was the cage. They ran to it and found who they wee looking for. Pancham and Sylveon were extra happy because not only were they being saved, but their lost friend Braixen was alright. Pancham explained that they tried all attacks and other moves, but it wouldn't break. Then, Rocky, examining the cage, noticed that it wasn't water resistant. So, he found a bucket of water and poured it on himself. He then ran to the cage, motioned eveveryone to step back and shook the water out. It landed on the cage which blew a fuse and started to fizz. Then, Rocky ran with a take down attack and the cage broke. Pancham and Sylveon ran and hugged them to thank them. Then, Braixen hugged Pancham and Sylveon for she has missed them a lot. Katie was freeing Serena from her handcuffs when she realized something wasn't right. She looked pale, with a hint of purple which meant poisoning. She barely had any strength or energy and her breathing sounded like a rusty bicycle chain. She didn't even open her eyes, not even when they arrived. Braixen looked worried and got scared when she saw her trainer like that. Katie knew they had to meet outside with the others so she can treat her. She alerted Marshall to get her medical kit out and fast as they ran to the meeting spot. Rocky grabbed Serena's hat as they rushed back out. With the sudden opening, the pups looked and saw the situation. Clemont, Bonnie and Ash who although were happy to see Serena, they noticed she didn't look well. Marshall arrived with the medicine kit and at a good time too. Then the treatment began. First, Katie checked her heartbeat and breathing. Luckily, her heart was beating and she was still breathing. Then, Rocky brought Katie 2 pecha berries for Serena to eat, but Serena was too weak to even lift herself up. Worried, Braixen then had an idea to make the berries into a juice for her to at least drink. With the quick thinking, the berries were soon juiced and luckily, Serena had enough strength to drink it and her poisoning was cured. Niw, it was time for regular treatment. Braixen helped Katie, whether it was getting a bandage or just trying to comfort her trainer. Soon, the treatment was done and Serena was said to recover soon. Aside from fixing the poisoning, she got special liquids that had nutrients that were in food because she was really hungry. Her hand got bandaged from a scratch she had, just like Braixen's paw when she got hurt. Finally, she just got a shot to cure her from any diseases or ailments she caught while in the cage. Other than that, she would be fine. All everyone had to do was wait. However, the last three members of the now disbanded Team Rocket were flying in a new balloon they stole. Jessie and James were furious for now Team Rocket was disbanded and they'll never turn themselves in. Then, they noticed that everyone got rescued, which only fueled their anger. Jessie yells out,"You twerpy Paw Patrol and Braixen had to just ruin everything and now you'll pay." James added,"If you thought the original beatdown wasn't enough, this one will guarentee you never meddling with us again." Braixen started to get really mad, but that wasn't even the worst part. Meowth then sneered and said,"To show you what we mean we gonna test it out on your bonding buddy. Say goodbye to your twerpette friend," Meowth said as he started to prep the machine. That was the last straw and Braixen just exploded in anger as she ran and jumped and destroyed the beat up machine with her new move, Aerial Ace. Clemont was surprised as was Bonnie and Ash too on that Braixen learned that move. Then, they witnessed Braixen used another new move, the sixth on she can learn without forgetting another move. Team Rocket was schocked as everyone else as Braixen unleashed a very powerful thunderbolt. It sent them flying to Officer Jenny, who arrested them with now Team Rocket officially disbanded. As she landed, everyone cheered for that as Katie ran and hugged Braixen with Clemont, Bonnie and Ash joining in. The pups cheered and howled happily. Ash remarked,"Wow Braixen. Now you know six cool moves. Your Aerial Ace and Thunderbolt were amazing." Pikachu chirped in agreement as Clemont added,"It's amazing how you learned a flying type move and an electric type move, considering you're a fire type." Bonnie cheered out,"You were so awesome kicking Team Rocket's butt and now they are disbanded. We don't have to worry 'bout them anymore," Dedenne chirped in agreement. Braixen smiled and Katie told her," Thank you so much for saving me. I'm glad to have a friend like you,"while saying that, they hugged each other again. Suddenly, the necklaces begin to glow very bright as the bonding angels show up with smiles as bright as the glow is. One of them calls Braixen and Katie to say,"Congratulations you two. Your bond eith each other has grown so strong. We can now work our magic to your hearts desires. When you figure out what the two of you want, say strong bond and I'll appear to grant it." Then, the two angels disappear back into the orbs. Everyone was in awe as to what they just saw. The pups then cheered for the bonding mission was complete. Marshall called out,"That means when we get back home, we can bring back Ryder." Everyone kept cheering as Katie and Braixen just smiled. Then, Katie had a little idea and whispered it to Braixen. Then, Braixen was called into her pokeball, which was part of the plan. Katie then explained the plan to everyone so they'd understand too. Suddenly, Pikachu heard Serena sturring a bit as she was about to wake up. Everyone went silent as finally, Serena opened her eyes and saw her friends and a bunch of new ones in front of her. She stayed sitting as she said,"Guys, what happened? The last thing I remember was being trapped in the cage." Clemont knealed and said,"This girl and her pups rescued us and Team Rocket is now disbanded. Everyone is ok now." Serena smiled as Pancham and Sylveon ran into her arms, with Serena happy that they were ok. Katie then knealed to speak."Hi, my name is Katie and this is the Paw Patrol. It's a group of pups who rescue people when they need help." The pups then filed in and introduced themselves. Serena smiled and introduced herself to them. Katie then had a bigger smile as she revealed,"We have another friend here that we rescued that you should meet. I think you might know her." Katie then threw Braixen's pokeball in the air as she popped out. She looked and saw her trainer and best friend feeling much better. Serena had the same reaction when she saw her starter pokemon. The last memory of her was when she saw Braixen really hurt after getting beat up by Team Rocket. Seeing her alright and back with her was just enough for her to start crying and cheering her name,"BRAIXEN!!!!!" Braixen started to cry too as she ran and hugged in her trainer's arms, feeling the warmth of reunion again. The hugged and cried for a bit as Serena then spoke,"Braixen, I'm so glad you're alright. I missed you so much and everyone else did too." Braixen smiled and chirped her reunion words too. Then, Ash and Clemont released their pokemon so they can see Braixen too. Once out of their balls, Ash said," Everyone, looks who back with us." All of the pokemon cheered for their friend has returned safe and sound. Greninja was the most happy, actually running to Braixen and hugging her, which caused her to blush a bit in love and embarrassment. Bonnie, seeing it then remarked,"It's alright. Serena does it all the time when someone mentions of her probably having a crush on Ash." Serena then blushed so hard and yelled out,"That's not true." Katie just smiled when she heard that, even letting out a small chuckle. Ash then asked if everything was alright and Serena quickly responded with,"Yep, everything's a ok," as she gave a quick wink. Ash smiled and then walked to talk with Clemont as Serena gave a breath of relief, not wanting to reveal her crush on Ash. Katie then whispered,"Don't worry. I'm like that with Ryder so we both are on the same boat. I have to keep an eye on Marshall since he tries to bring it up, though I keep telling him it's not true."By the pokemon group, Braixen didn't mind blushing when she's around Greninja, as long as none of the other pokemon knew about her crush with Greninja, though she has kept her eye on Chespin. Later that day, Clemont cooked a humongous feast for everyone. Ash and Serena enjoyed it the most since they hardly ate anything during their time being captured. Everyone enjoyed the pokemon food recipe Katie made for them and the pups chowed down on Clemont's special dog food recipe. Soon, nightfall came and it was soon time for bed. Since it got late, Katie put up 2 tents she brought with her, one for the pups and one for herself. Katie, before heading to bed, told Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena that she'll bring them to Adventure Bay tommorrow and show them around and say their goodbyes before heading on their way. Once that was settled, everyone went to bed. Katie was asleep when she heard Braixen and Serena by her tent. They asked if they can sleep with her tonight and Katie noded a yes. As they got settled in, Serena said,"I have to thank you again for saving us. Especially for saving Braixen. Without your help, we would have been in bad shape for a long time." Katie smiled and responded with,"It was no trouble at all. I love to help people and if a friend's friend need help, I'll be there to assist. If you or your friends every need anything, just call me." Serena then said,"I wanted to do this earlier, but I think now is a good time." Just after that, Katie and Serena gave each other a great big hug. Braixen joined in, loving that her two best friends were best friends with each other now. They said their goodnights and fell fast asleep.


	10. The End of the Beginning

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. Anyhoo, this is the last chapter of this story. Remeber to look out for the new story I'm planning,"Paws on Kalos Adventure". It will be hard for me to keep up with this since I start school soon. I'll do my best, so please enjoy the final chapter of this story. Remember, you can help me out by putting in as in the reviews below.**

Morning rises as Ash and all of his friends wake up to a brand new day. Clemont was making breakfast, Ash was doing some morning training with his pokemon, Bonnie was playing with the Paw Patrol and Serena and Katie were chatting. Katie told Serena everything that has happened since they found Braixen; how they started their bonding mission, the surprise party, Braixen's first furcut, the big rescue mission, everything. Serena was astounded to hear all that as Braixen was telling her friends the same thing. All the pokemon were either surprised or jaw dropped to hear it. After breakfast was finished, everyone hopped on the balloon and flew to Adventure Bay. Soon, they arrived and landed it at the Lookout. Ash, his friends and all their pokemon were amazed at what they saw. Katie led them on a tour of the bay, showing them the town, the pet parlor, everything, with it ending at the lookout. She explained what the Paw Patrol was and how each thing worked. Clemont was impressed on the technology used. Ash loved the fact that the pups could drive their houses. Bonnie liked the elevator and slide. Serena was mightily impressed on how everyone helps out around Adventure Bay. Then, Katie remembered about what she wanted to with Braixen. So, she asked Serena to let her out. When Braixen was out, they both stood next to each other and said,"strong bond". The necklaces glowed and the bonding angel came out. She said,"Hello. So, did you decided on your wish?" Katie smiled and said "We want to bring back a dear friend of us. A young boy named Ryder." Everyone agreed and the angel smiled and started to glow really brightly. She looked like a star as she rose into the sky. Then, some golden dust started to circle around an empty space and with a poof, Ryder was awake, alive and walking. He saw the Paw Patrol and a bunch of new friends standing in front of him. The pups ran over and tackled him, barking in sheer joy. Ryder was happy to be with the pups again. He looked at Katie and thanked her for caring for them. All Katie could do was muster up a smile, but ended up blushing hard. Her face was as red as Marshall's firetruck. Marshall thrn remarked,"Someone has a crush on someone." Katie quickly responded," I don't Marshall. Its just ... a bit hot out here. That's all." Marshall smiled as he ran back to Ryder and Katie let out a breath of relief. She turned and said,"You see what I mean, Serena?"All Serena could do was laugh since it looked like how she was around Ash. Katie then introduced Ash and all his friends and pokemon to Ryder, also introducing Braixen who stayed with them while was here in Adventure Bay. Then, Katie had a great idea. She then faces Ash and says,"Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a 2 on 2 pokemon battle. I'll be using Rocky, to help demonstrate Clemont how the pokemon collars work and, with permission, I'll use Braixen. Everyone was surprised to hear that. Rocky was in the collar and ready to go. Katie kneals down and asks Braixen,"would you like to battle with me?" Braixen looked at Serena, who gave her a nod, and then held her fist out, meaning yes. Katie returned the fist bump and then setted her choices up, ready to battle. Chase was the referee and said,"The battle between Katie and Ash will now begin. Each trainer will have the use of two pokemon. The battle will end when the pokemons on either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger, Katie, will be allowed substitutions." Ash calls out his Pikachu, who was raring and ready. Katie calls Rocky, who was tearing the ground and crouching, meaning he was ready. Chase then calls out,"Alright then, battle begin." Ash has Pikachu use quick attack, but Rocky leaps up to dodge. Katie has Rocky use mud shot and it was a super effective hit since electric types are weak against ground types. Pikachu then uses iron tail, but is met with a fire fang instead, with another super effective move since fire types are stronger than steel types. Rocky then uses his quick attack and hits Pikachu hard. Rocky is then told to use stonge edge and Pikachu gets hit and faints. Chase calls out,"Pikachu is unable to battle. Rocky is the winner." All the pups cheer since Rocky won the first battle. Clemont was impressed on how well Rocky did as well as Bonnie. Although Serena was worried for Ash, she knew that her new friend Katie did a good job too. Ash picks up his Pikachu and lays it next to it, telling him to rest well. Ash then calls out his second and last pokemon, Hawlucha. Rocky told Katie that he wanted to go on, so she let him. Chase lets the new battle begin as Katie calls Rocky to use aerial ace, which would be super effective against Hawlucha, a fighting type. But, Rocky misses and gets hit with a karate chop. Dazed, he shakes it off and tries air slash, but is dazed again with X scissor. Ash tells Hawlucha to use high jump kick and when it landed on Rocky, he fainted. Chase calls," Rocky is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." The pups were worried, hoping to see who would win this fascinating battle. Ash then says,"The pokemon collars you made are amazing. A pup that could use aerial ace is amazing." Katie smiled and responded with,"You're a great trainer Ash, but this win will be mine. Time for the bond between pokemon and friend to come alive. Braixen, I choose you." Braixen hops o to the battlefield with her stick at hand. Chase calls for the final battle to begin as everyone keeps cheering. Everyone was anticipating on who would win. Would it be Ash Ketchum or would it be Katie? All the pokemon that were out watching were cheering too. Pancham and Sylveon were hoping that Braixen wind as Serena was too. Ash has Hawlucha use karate chop, but when he got close, Braixen jumped high and dodged with perfect ease. Katie calls Braixen to use aerial ace and she hit Hawlucha hard as if she was fighting the bear again. Shaking off the super effective move, Hawlucha uses X scissor and it hits Braixen, but it doesn't do much damage since bug types are weak against fire types. Everyone was cheering and chanting the name of whoever they wanted to win. Hawlucha then uses high jump kick, but is blown back with thunderbolt, which is also super effective sunce flying types are weak against electric types. Hawlucha stayed strong though and hit Braixen with back to back karate chops. As Braixen laid on the field, Hawlucha was about to finish it with flying press, however, with quick thinking, Katie has Braixen use fire blast and it rocketed Hawlucha into the sky, losing the move. Katie then has Braixen use aerial ace in mid air and it hit. The battle finished when Braixen launches a thunderbolt and Hawlucha faints. Everyone was shocked as Chase calls out,"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Braixen is the winner. The match goes to Katie." Katies cheers as Braixen ran and hugged Katie. Ryder and all the pups cheered and Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were impressed with the battle. Although Ash didn't win, he was still magnificent. The rest if the day, everyone played and had fun. The pups also saw Serena perform a little performance just for them and it was amazing. They loved and were impress with Braixen's ability to dance. As the sun started to soon set, it was time for Ash and everyone to go. They packed the balloon and started to say their goodbyes. Ash thanked Katie for the wonderful battle they had. Clemont and Bonnie said bye to the pups and thanked them for saving them from Team Rocket's grasp. Serena thanked Katie for finding and caring for Braixen. They hugged and then it was Katie's turn to say bye to Braixen. She knealed and said,"Braixen, you were a great friend and a loyal companion. Whenever I needed help, you were there. Then, I returned the favor when you needed help. We laughed, cried and had many fun adventures together." Katie started to release a few tears since saying goodbye was a bit hard. Braixen was starting to cry too. They hugged and cried a bit since they didn't want to say bye to each other. Katie continued while crying," No matter what, never, ever forget me. I'll never, ever forget you. We may not be physically together, but we can remember each other by our necklaces. I also promise to continue your role as the search and rescue member of Paw Patrol." They both continued to cry as Braixen was chirping that she didn't want to leave either. They soon stopped and although a few tears were still flowing, they felt a little better. Katie smiled and said,"One day, I'll go on a pokemon journey. When I do, I want you and your trainer Serena to travel with me. That is a promise." Braixen looked at Katie and had the biggest smile on her face ever. They hugged one more time before they stopped. Braixen untied the red ribbon on her stick and tied it onto Katie's headband. She smiled before walking to Serena and the others. As the balloon started to go up, all the pups, Ryder and Katie yelled goodbyes and take cares and see you soons as well as Ash and everyone else too. Soon, the balloon was gone and so was their friend. Katie started to tear up again because she missed Braixen. Rocky was by her side, with a comforting smile on his face. She thanked him and then went inside the lookout, looking back at the sky with hopes that one day, she'll see her again.


End file.
